Who Would Have Thought?
by AnimeGirl2007
Summary: Who would have thought that George Weasley would ever catch the eye of a world famous fashion designer? AU  GWOC
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This story is not meant for anyone under the age of 18. It is going to be full of smut, bad language, and one or two cases of violence. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter do not belong to me. They belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling. And the character Pippa belongs to the ever talented RFLupin, I am just borrowing her.

A/N: Okay, so I was NOT happy with the way the 7th book ended, so like half of the characters that died, didn't in this. This story is pretty AU, and it takes place after Hogwarts. Oh and the twins are 20.

Chapter 1: Fashion Week

George Weasley was excited. His brother and him had just arrived at Paris for Fashion Week. Pippa, their sister-in-law, had invited Charlie, Fred, and George, to join her and Bill, while she was working. So now George was going to be spending a whole week in Paris, watching some of the worlds most beautiful women walk around, usually half naked.

Grabbing his carry-on bag, he followed his twin brother off of the plain. The red-head really didn't like muggle transportation, mostly because it didn't seem to agree with he stomach, but Pippa had insisted that they traveled this way.

'Less suspicious she says.' George thought bitterly. 'Well, let's see how she feels about that with the contents of my stomach on her five-hundred dollar shoes.'

The thing that got George though, was that Fred didn't seem to be at all affected by the flight. He was smiling as he walked up to Bill, Pippa, and Charlie, who had gotten there two days earlier.

George decided to join the group, his stomach starting to settle. "So Pip, how much do you like those shoes?" he heard his brother ask.

"I like them rather a lot. Why?" The suspicion in her voice, was rather apparent as she had not even bothered to conceal it. She new that she had to be on her toes around the twins.

"Because..." Fred started, knowing that George would inevitably finish the thought for him.

"They are about to be covered in vomit." The other twin said. He had just stepped beside his brother, and knew where the comment was leading. His face was still a little green, and everyone laughed at him, and his obvious discomfort.

"No, I'm serious." he said, covering his mouth with a hand. "I think I'm going to hurl."

Pippa, being the nice person she was, decided to be generous and help the younger boy out. "Here. Drink this." she said, handing him a little silver flask. "I know people who have to use this whenever they fly, though I've never had a real problem with it."

The group was silent, as one twin downed a potion, and the other went to get their bags. When Fred came back, his twin had finished whatever it was in the flask, and was looking much better.

"So." Fred said, looking at his brothers wife. "When do we get to see..."

"All the hot girls." The other twin finished. It usually freaks people out the first couple of times they here the twins do that, but after awhile, they mostly get used to it.

"There will be plenty of time for that later." Pippa said. "But first we're going to the hotel, then out to dinner."

When they arrived at the hotel, Fred and George were aw-struck. They heard that they were staying at a nice hotel, but this was not what they had imagined. The rooms were amazing. They had deep, dark red walls, with wooden furniture to match them. There was a giant king sized bed in the middle of the room, and some sort of muggle device that was called a T.V. Whatever that was.

Off to the side, was a large bathroom. Not only did it have a shower, but it also had a bathtub that was big enough to swim in. This room stayed with the rustic feel of the bedroom, with wood shelf and cabinet, made of wood.

"This is so cool." Fred said as they walked out of the bathroom. It was then that he noticed another door. "What's in there."

Pippa gave a knowing smile. "Why don't you take a look?"

The two twins looked at each other, before running over and throwing the double doors. If they thought that the bedroom and bathroom were nice, this room made them look bad. It had a pool table, another television that was ten times bigger than the other one, and a bunch of things that the boys have never seen before.

George started to explore a bit, and that's when he found it. The mini-bar. He grinned as he pulled out a small bottle, but before he had a chance to drink anything, Bill attempted to intervene. George figured that the older boy just didn't want him to do something stupid, which is exactly why he opened the bottle and disposed of the contents in one sip.

"So Fred." Bill said to the other twin. "It seems like since George has already broken into the mini-bar, that he claims this room. Do you want to go see your room now?"

George whipped his head around to look at his oldest brother. "You mean there's another room? I thought we were sharing or something."

"Nope. I had it set up so that you all had your own rooms." Pippa said. "The owner owed me a few favors so..." She let that thought fad, letting everyone finish it for themselves.

"You guys go ahead. I'm just going to get washed up awhile." George closed the little fridge, and walked out to the hall with everyone else. "So I guess we'll all meet up here in about half an hour."

The red-head walked back into his private suit, and made his way over to the bed, where his duffle bag was sitting. Pulling out a fresh pair of boxers, he headed into the bathroom and closed the door.

He turned on the shower, and adjusted the temperature, before he began to strip. He would never be one to brag about his appearance but, five years of Quidditch tends to do ones body good.

Stepping under the steaming spray of water, he began the task of cleaning himself. He ran the bar of soap over himself, and noticed a nice spicy scent that was coming from the soap. Next was his hair, and to his annoyance, the shampoo was floral scented. Lavender was just not a manly scent.

George had just stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He used another towel to dry his long-ish red hair, before using it to dry of the rest of his body. Once dry, he slipped his boxers on and walked into the bedroom to put his cloths on.

Before he had a chance to get dressed, there came a knock at the door. Still in his boxers, the red-head walked over and opened the door.

Standing there in the hall, was probably one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. She had honey brown hair, and big, brown eyes. "Hello." There was a bright smile on her face.

"Um, hello?" George was confused. This girl was obviously in the wrong place. "I'm sorry but, do I know you?"

"Nope." She continued to smile, trying her hardest not to let her eyes wonder over his exposed chest. "You _are _Mr. Weasley right?"

"Yeah. It's George." George noticed that she had given up, and openly looked over his body. "And you would be?"

Shaking her head, she looked him in the eye, her smile back on her face. "Oh I'm sorry. My name is Eclair. And these are for you." The girl, Eclair, handed him and envelop. "I was able to get you front row seats."

Seeing his confusion, Eclair decided that she should probably go. "It was nice meeting you, and would you tell Miss Fitzpatrick that I will see her tonight?" After receiving a nod, she turned to leave, only pausing momentarily to ask him a question. "Have you ever thought about modeling?" And with that, she was gone.

Shutting the door, George walked over to his bed, and that's when he remembered that he was only in a pair of boxers. He threw on a pair of dress slacks, and a nice blue top.

Not even bothering to attempt to do anything with his hair, he walked back into the bathroom, and began brushing his teeth. 'That girl was odd.' he thought to himself. As he continued to brush away, he kept trying to figure out who she was, and how she knew who he was.

Rinsing out the sink, he walked back to the bed room and put his shoes on, when he heard another knock. Wondering who it was this time, he opened the door, glad that he was dressed this time, because it was none other then Pippa.

"Looking good. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." he was about to close the door, but remember the envelop on the bed. "Oh. Somebody dropped something off for us. She said her name was Eclair." the tone he used, clearly showed that he didn't believe that was really her name.

"They must be the tickets." Pippa said. "Well go get them. We wont have time to stop back here after dinner."

Dinner hadn't been anything spectacular. They had gone to a five star hotel, where noone but Pippa seemed to know what they were ordering. Thankfully the only person who ordered anything exceptionally bad, was Charlie. He had ordered lamb intestine or something like that.

They headed over to the hotel that tonight's fashion show was being held at. It wasn't as big as the one they were staying at, but it was just as nice. The boys all handed over their tickets, and were shown to their seats in the front row. They were apparently the first of the guest to arrive, having come early with a model.

Sitting quietly in his seat, George noticed the girl from earlier was at the back of the runway, making sure everything was fine. "Hey." the one twin said to the other. "That's her. That's the girl who gave me the tickets."

Fred turned to look where his twin was pointing, and he saw the girl from earlier. "Wow." he said giving an approving smile. "She's pretty hot."

Turning her head around, the girl in question noticed the two boys starring at her. She smiled and waved, before walking over, clipboard in hand, and sat down on the runway in front of them.

"Hey guys." she said, her ever present smile seemed to shine. She swung her legs back and forth, as she looked between Fred and George. "So you're twins huh. That's cool."

"Yeah. I'm Fred by the way." Reaching out, he took her hand in his, before bringing it up to his lips, to place a soft kiss upon it.

"Nice to meet you." she said, trying to hide the blush that began to spread across her cheeks. "My name's Eclair."

"And my name is Charlie." the older brother said, practically pushing Fred out of his way. "I'm their older brother."

"Really?" She was a little taken aback by his forwardness. "Well, good looks must run in the family then. So, how have you all been enjoying les de toute beauté ville de Paris?"

"Wow." this time it was Fred that pushed his brother out of the way. "You speak french?"

"Oui. Un peu." She knew that what she was doing could be considered showing off but, she was proud about the fact that she was educated and could speak multiple languages. So what do you think of Paris so far?"

George could tell that both of his idiot brothers were about to answer but, they were cut off by a very official looking woman. "Eclair. You need to get back to work. The show starts in twenty minutes."

Making a face, she looked back at the three boys, Bill having wondered off shortly after being seated. "It was nice to meet you, and lovely to see you again George. But I have to get back to work. My duty awaits."

Giving an aggravated sound, she stood up and walked away. It was then that George realized how out of place she seemed. Sure she was pretty, but she was defiantly on the short side, probably only standing at 5'4", not to mention her cloths weren't all that fashionable. Now the red-head wasn't very up on fashion, but he figured that you do not wear a pair of jeans and a tank top to a fashion show in Paris.

Figuring that she was just a go-for, he brushed all thoughts of her aside. That is, until his brother decided to mention her less then fifteen seconds after she left. "Oh man. She remembered you're name George."

"Yes." he said, not really caring. "I had noticed that."

"Do you realize what that means?" Charlie said. He was clearly excited for some reason. "Think about it. She probably spends most of her days with big names, you know, famous people, and she remembered your name. You must have left a lasting impression on her."

"I doubt it." There was no way that George would impress her. It was probably just part of her job to remember names.

"Did I miss anything?" Bill had just sat back down in his seat, a nice pink color tinting his lips. It was pretty obvious where he had wondered off to, and who he was with.

"Oh no." Charlie said, a mocking smile on his face. "George was just getting to know one of the girls here." The older boy seemed to be completely oblivious to the daggers that his little brother was glaring at him.

Shifting in his seat, George made a sound that made it seem like he was clearing his throat. He leaned forward, so he could see past Charlie, to his older brother. "That's just what he wishes he was doing."

Growing up as a prankster like he was, he had the uncanny ability to humiliate anyone within a two mile radius. Right now though, he intended to use that skill on his oldest brother. "Oh Bill," he paused, trying to hold back a laugh. "Pink is so your color."

The older boy just rolled his eyes, and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, all the while trying to play cool. "Shouldn't this show start soon." he asked, noticing that most of the seats had filled up by now, several of the occupants miffed about the fact that a group of no-names got front row seats.

A few minutes later, the light began to shut off. The only ones left on, where the lights above the runway. There was music playing, and a voice filled the air. "How's everybody doing tonight?" the clearly male voice asked.

"Alright, alright, now it is my pleasure to be your announcer tonight. This evening we are going to get to see the amazing designs of the youngest designer ever to be featured in Paris' fashion week. So without further ado, here is the Sweetest Sin fashion line."

Several girls wearing beautiful outfits walked along the runway, each getting a great deal of applause. However, when Pippa stepped onto the catwalk, the Weasley boys began to cheer especially loud.

The show only lasted for another forty-five minutes or so after that, before the announcer made a special announcement. "And here she is ladies and gentlemen. The woman of the hour. The youngest designer ever to be featured here. One of the most talented and lovely ladies I have had the pleasure to get to know." he said, hyping everyone up. "Eclair!"

Charlie, Fred, and George all whipped there heads to the side to see. It was the same girl from earlier, only now she had her hair and makeup done. She wasn't wearing the same thing as earlier either. Now she was wearing a shirt that looked like a kimono, that only had one sleeve, and a pair of black shorts under it. Most of the outfit consisted of red, white, and black, with a bit of gold tread used to make a dragon design on the bow.

"Bloody hell." all three boys said together. None of them could believe that, that, was the same girl they had talked to earlier. George could almost swear that, as she walked by in her black high heals, she winked at him. It could have been his imagination, he told himself, but he didn't really believe that.

All the people in the audience were clapping, many of them standing up, as the room went completely black. And just like that the show was over.

Various people were standing around and talking about the success of the show, and how wonderful Eclairs designs were. The only thing was, George couldn't find her anywhere. Not that he was looking, at least that's what he continuously told his brothers.

It was nearly midnight by the time he spotted her. The first thing he noticed was, she was with another man, and they looked rather comfortable together. Walking over, hoping that she wouldn't blow him off, he heard her speaking to the man. He just didn't understand what she was saying.

"Que ont fait vous semblable à les être visible?" she spoke fluently. If it hadn't been for the fact that he had heard he speak English earlier, he would have sworn french was her native tongue.

"Um," the red-head said, clearly nervus. "Hi."

Turning around, her polite smile grew. "Oh George. How wonderful." She turned back to the man she had previously been talking to. "Would you..." Eclair didn't even have to finish her request, for the man she was speaking with smiled, and turned to leave.

"So..." George, for once in his life, didn't know what to say. "You're a designer huh?"

"Oh yeah." she said. "I just started recently, actually."

"Really?" This piqued his interest. "I always thought the fashion world was hard to get into. At least that's what my sister-in-law said."

"Yeah, Pippa is right. It's hell getting into this industry. Thank god I got it when I was twelve." She gave a light laugh, enjoying the confused look on the red-heads face. "What? You act as though I've said something odd."

"You said you just started designing. But you're clearly not twelve." he said that last part, eyeing her up and down, stopping at on particular spot.

"I did say that didn't I?" she asked, her smile softening. "Well I have recently started my own fashion line. But I used to model. I started when I was twelve. I'm sure though, that you haven't come over here, to hear my life story. So what was it that you wanted?

George shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I just wanted to talk."

"Alright. Do you have any plans for while you're in Paris?" When she was given a negative response, she gave a devious little smirk. "Then how about I show you around the city tomorrow? I'm free most of the day."

"That sounds great." The red-head was beside himself. Not only has he meet a designer and former model, but he was going to get to spend a whole day with her. It was almost every mans fantasy.

"Good. So I'll meet you in the front lobby of your hotel around eight tomorrow morning. Sound good?"

"Sure."

"Okay than. Well I have to go now. See you tomorrow." And with that, she was gone and George was left to stand by himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: So there is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and feel up to reviewing. And note that, Flames will be used to roast marshmellows. So unless you want me to get fat, DON'T FLAME please.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Well I've already gotten George naked. It can only go downhill from here.

Disclaimer: Now if I wrote Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing mediocre fanfiction? Yeah, me neither.

A/N: So here is chapter two. I didn't get much feedback on chapter one, so I don't know if you like this story or not. I hope you do.

Chapter 2: Seeing the City

It was 7:45 the next morning, when George finally made his way down to the lobby. He hadn't told anybody where he was going, or who he was going with, he had just said that he had met somebody, and he was going out with that person.

When he entered the lobby, his shoes clicked on the marble floor. The red-head noticed Eclair was over at the main desk, talking to the receptionist. He watched as, with a nod, she walked over and sat down on a very comfortable looking chair.

"Morning." he said, walking over to her. He had his hands in his jean pockets, but pulled them out to wave at her.

"Morning'" Eclair stood up, but what she did next shocked him a bit. Leaning forward, she kissed him on both cheeks.

Blushing, he took in her appearance. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a nice spaghetti-strap top, and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. To be honest, George was nervus about what he should wear, but seeing that she was wearing casual clothing, made him more comfortable about his choice of cloths.

"Are you ready to see the city?"

"Yeah. I guess." George was trying his best to sound casual, like he wasn't standing there talking to a famous designer, and ex-model. He was, however, very excited and curious about Paris. He had remembered in his sixth year at school, a girl named Flour was always talking about how great France was, and he wanted to see if she was right.

"Good." Eclair took him by the hand, and lead them to the hotels exit. "We have a lot to see and very little time." She was trying to sound serious, but a teasing tone shone through. "Actually, How does breakfast sound? I'm starving."

"Sounds good to me." The red-head looked down at their connected hands, slightly confused. This girl just didn't seem to think anything of holding his hand, or the intimate the gesture represented.

Noticing that George was lagging a bit, Eclair looked back, her light brown bangs framing her face, and noticed where he was looking. Following his gaze, she realized that she had unconsciously grabbed his hand, and had yet to let go.

"Oh," she said pulling her hand away. "Sorry. I guess I'm just used to physical contact. I don't really think too much of it anymore" noticing the weird look he was giving her, she reviewed what she had just said. Then it hit her.

"No! Not like that. That's not what I meant." A strong blush started to cover her face. "It's just, you know, with measuring and adjustments and stuff."

"Okay." George said, but Eclair was still worried that he didn't entirely believe her.

"Okay then." She said, face red with blush. "Let's get going. I know this nice little café, and they serve the most amazing omelettes."

By mid afternoon, George was dead on his feet. After Eclair had taken him to breakfast, which was her treat, she had shown him half the city. He lost track of how many landmarks they had gone to, and was surprised by how much she had known about each of them.

He was currently sitting on a park bench, alone. Eclair said there was something she had to get, and ran off, leaving him there.

Looking up, he saw her walking towards him, something in her hands. As she got closer, he noticed it was food. Just what he wanted and needed right now.

"Alright. So I didn't know which flavor you would like, so I just got you a chocolate and strawberry one. I hope that's okay."

"Oh that's fine." the red-head said. "So what exactly is this?" George took the treat into his own hands, and looked at it curiously.

"It's a crepe. Haven't you ever had one?" Eclair asked, tilting her head to the side, and taking a bite out of her own snack.

"No." The red head leaned forward, and uncertainly took a bite of it. "This is really good. Fluer was right about the French having good food."

"Who's Fluer? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yeah right. No. She was a stuck up exchange student, who thought she was better then everyone else."

"So I take it you went to Hogwarts?"

George choked on his food a little when he heard that. "What?"

"Well, you are Bill's brother, so I guess I just assumed that you were like him."

"Like him? What do yo mean by that?" George was a little on edge. How did this girl know?

"A wizard. Was I wrong?" Eclair asked, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"No. Your right. But how did you know?"

"Well that's easy." Eclair took a bite out of her crepe. "I've known Pip for years, and I always figured she would end up with a wizard. Yeah I know about her too. And before you ask how, it's because I'm a witch."

"Really? I hope you don't mind me asking but, where are you from? I don't remember ever seeing you at Hogwarts."

"Well I was home-schooled in America by my dad. That's why I was able to model. I never had to worry about how much school I missed if I had to fly out to Milano for a photo shot. My dad would just come with."

They sat in a comfortable silence after that, and ate what remained of their food. When they where done, they both sat back and relaxed for a few minutes.

"Ready to go?" Eclair asked the red-head.

Whipping his head around, George looked dumbly at her. "Where?"

"Just the best part of the tour." She said laughing. "Shopping! I'm going to show you all the best shops in the city."

Now George was stating to become a bit self-conscious. He was sure all of the cloths were going to be really expensive, not to mention he had no idea how to use muggle money. "Well, I don't have much money with me."

"That's no problem. Come on." she said taking his hand in hers. "I'm going to show you how a world famous model, slash designer, shops."

It seemed as though he had no choice in the matter. So he got up and followed her, all the while preparing for the worst. This day was going to get a lot longer.

A/N: Aww. Poor George. What can i say. I just love to torture him.


End file.
